Akari Kagari
'''Akari Kagari '''is the main protagonist in Mukai no Bazuru Kazoku. She is the manager of Corona Café, where she works with Momo Morita and Iseya Shin. A video was recorded of her and uploaded to Twitter, which accidentally caused her to go viral. She was secretly Namahage Chop for most of the series, but came across multiple problems during that time. She was in love with Ryota Minato for the first few episodes, when he finally confessed his love for her. After he became her boyfriend, she had an argument with him about her mood, which caused her to believe that they weren't meant to be together. In the end, they got back together as a couple, since Ryota noticed the mistakes he had made about her. She also made up with her family during that time period, bringing them back together as one household. Biography Early Life When she was a child, she was depicted as a very happy girl. She would be frequently bullied as she got a bit older, but was charmed by a mysterious clown. He would give her star stickers and cheer her up. When she got older, she described him as her "first love". He would preform in the park for young children, but suddenly disappeared one day and never returned. High School Most of her life history at this age is unknown. The only thing notable during this time is her relationship with her boyfriend, dog guy. The two seemed to have a healthy relationship at the beginning. According to Akari, she found him funny and cool, but as the days went by, she got more suspicious that he was only using her. She found him less funny and cool, and more uncaring and manipulative. Everything snapped when DogGuy asked her to appear in a video of his. She casually accepted the offer, but she quickly backed down when she read her script. She refused to do the ridiculous he had intended to be stupid, but even though she disliked her whole part, DogGuy still tricked her into doing it, promising her that it "wouldn't be bad when she practiced it." So, taking his word for it, she and DogGuy both started practicing together. During the "practice," Akari realized that the camera facing her was filming the whole time, and DogGuy grabbed it before she could. She tried to take it back, but he was not moved at all and smiled at her with a satisfied expression on his face. She yelled at him and left, ultimately breaking up with him. Namahage Chop Before the chaos with DogGuy, Akari created and painted a large, demon-like mask and used it to anonymously vent out her frustration with him. He was the only other person who knew about it at the time, unknowing that the person she was speaking about was him. After he filmed the video of her, she began using Namahage Chop more frequently, putting on her costume, filming herself, and then uploading it online for occasional viewers. Namahage Chop would also sometime appear in her imagination to comfort her or take control of her body. Adult Life Before going viral, Akari was only the Manager of ''Corona Café. ''There were no major fights with her family, and she no longer needed to worry about DogGuy. She still recorded Namahage Chop videos, but only about minor things, and not her ex-boyfriend. Going Viral Momo was serving a customer at the café one morning, when he attempted to ask for 'Loco moco,' a Hawaiian dish. However, he struggled to say the correct pronunciation and took out his anger on Momo, causing her to become emotional. Akari came out from the back to see what the problem was, and she ended up trying to take his order instead. Neither of them knew that they were being recorded by another guest at the café. Despite Akari's constant apologization, he angered customer finally got up from the table and left. Momo was very somber with Akari after that, but Akari was quick to console her. Category:Characters